


Four fists for a halleluja

by MonkeyDRenni



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Did i mention the strange humor?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erke and Stowe beeing in Raventrope in chapter three, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poison, Vilis stupid ideas, strange humor, there will be smut in the sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: Erke stood in front of a handwritten note, pinned on the front door of a shady dive.‚Boxing competition!Are you tough enough to win?‘It all started with this simple note, but things were gonna get worse after they had fooled the wrong person.
Relationships: Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed), Erke Bodilsson/Stowe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts), [castielsangel_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading about Stowe being a great boxer in the Codex of AC Valhalla, I immediatly imagined him in a boxing contest and i had to write about it.
> 
> The title is a tribute to the movie 'Trinity is still my name' with Bud Spencer and Terence Hill. The german title is 'Four fists for a halleluja'.
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to a dear friend of mine. Thanks to [ Mothfluff ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff), there will be no big mistakes in this story, because I am not a native speaker and this is my first FF in english. And I am a big language troll. But she told me to practise, practise, practise! So, this is my practise. :D Please help me to get better by writing a comment if you found mistakes in grammar.
> 
> The other THANK YOU goes to [ TuridTorkilsdottir ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/pseuds/TuridTorkilsdottir), because as also a non native speaker she inspired me a lot!
> 
> And last but not least - Everytime Erke calls Stowe ‚Sparrowheart‘, I am melting.  
> The first chapter will be a funny one and the second will be more exciting.

Most of the time it was convenient to be a reeve of Lunden. But it was always good to be Erke.  
The northman smirked.  
‚Normal‘ reeves got their information by sending some kind of supporter who tried to fetch every rumor. Not in Erke’s case. Rumors found him.  
Like on this random day in Lunden, when he stood in front of a handwritten note, pinned on the front door of a shady dive.

‚Boxing competition!  
Are you tough enough to win?‘ 

There was also a date and place and the promise of a nice price. Nothing unusual in Lunden, where the times were ruff and there were dark corners with even tougher and more criminal people inside. What really got Erke’s attention was the person hosting the competition.  
Sven Ivarson. One of his old friends. Maybe friend was not the correct term to use for Sven. He was a big asshole, scheming and always looking for an easy way to earn a lot of money. Their time together had not ended in a good way. Besides, if Sven was behind this, it screamed danger all over.  
It was time that Erke showed this man his right place. Maybe by winning this competition. And he knew exactly the perfect competitor for this.

...

„No.“  
„What do you mean by ‚no‘?“  
Stowe raised one eyebrow and examined Erke.  
„I am sure you understand this word very well. No means, that i don’t want to and I don’t see a reason why I should fight in such a filthy competition.“  
Erke crossed his armes in front of his chest.  
„C‘mon, Sparrowheart. I know you like that people see you as a kind reeve with a heart as big as Engaland, but you are also the best boxer in this damn city. It will be a piece of cake.“  
„Why aren’t you taking the fight? Normally you don’t miss any.“  
Erke nodded in agreement.  
„Aye. And I would. But my guts tell me Sven is up to something so I need you fighting in his competition while I can watch him. We need a reason to get him out of this city.“  
Stowe sighed „You know exactly how to convince with me.“  
Erke’s grin got wider.  
„That was easy. I was prepared to use my body to change your mind.“  
„You-!“ Stowe shook his head in amusement and sighed again. „Dear God, why have I lost my heart to such a fool?“  
„Because this fool is very handsome and my cock has the perfect shape for your a-“  
„Get out of this church or I will throw you out myself!“  
Erke left the building as fast as possible, but his laughter could still be heard.

…

His mood could not be better. It was a rainy afternoon and it was as dark as in a troll’s arse, but Erke grinned at the other Reeve. „So, are you ready for your big night? Your name will be screamed in every corner of this city.“  
„I am sure it will be called this often, like the maidens sigh your name, when you walk past.”  
„Jealous, my love?“  
„Of the maiden? Indeed. I would never look that good in dresses.“  
They both laughed and Erke suppressed the impulse to lay his arm around Stowe’s shoulder. It was a secret that they were more than just friends. The only one who knew was Eivor. Thinking of him, it had been a long time, since they had seen the drengr.  
„Next time we need to invite Eivor. If we promise him mead and a good boxing competition, he will surely join us.“

…

There were a lot of people in the old warehouse. Most of the men were drinking and the ones without a mug were inspecting their potential enemies. Stowe drew his hat deeper over his forehead, trying to hide his hair. Of course most people of Luden knew his face, but they didn’t want to be identified as reeves at this early state of the competition. So both of them just wore simple clothes. Erke with his hair in a more saxon style and Stowe hiding his head under a hat. There weren’t that many people in Lunden with this black haircolour and the different structure. It was one thing Erke really loved about Stowe. He often ran his hand through Stowes hair, telling him that it felt so amazing and unique. But that didn’t mean that Stowe could ignore the glances a lot of people gave him because of his moroccan roots.  
„People of Lunden!“, shouted a loud voice and the throng turned their faces. Sven Ivarson was standing on some kind of podium and smiled at the crowd.  
„Welcome to this boxing battle! We have a lot of fighters and if you want to become a rich man, I invite everyone of you to bet who will win tonight. The names of the fighters are written on this board. In case you can’t read, my henchman will read it to you. If you are lucky you can win a bag of silver with the smallest bet,.“ Sven grinned.  
„Let the boxing competition begin!“

There were 20 competitors and the rules were easy. If you won the battle, you would fight in the next round. If not – you lost. No weapons, just fists. No killing. Damage – as much as you want. 

Stowe kissed the crucifix at the end of his chain and handed it over to Erke  
„Watch it for me“, he begged, while he bared his chest, the hat still on his head.  
„And now for next round. Jim the Ironfist against Sto the Godsman!“ Some people laughed when they heard Stowe’s nickname. Erke sighed. He had told his friend that he needed a fearsome name. Something like ‚Giant‘, ‚Bloodfist‘ or ‚Teethwrecker‘. But his love chose Godsman.  
„Show him the fists of your God!“, shouted Erke and shoved some drunk people away, who tried to block his sight.  
Stowe faced his enemy. A young worker, maybe someone who worked in the stables. There was straw in his hair and a pungent smell of horses. A bell rang and the fight started.  
It was an easy one. His opponent was slow, untrained and clumsy. Maybe his friends had persuaded him to join the competition. Stowe dealt out some blows and the young man left the fighting ring.  
„Ha! Told ya! Piece of cake!“, grinned Erke while he thrust a mug of ale in Stowe’s hand. „Drink. It will help you winning.“

The next two rounds were different but not a problem for Stowe. His years of box training paid off and of course his hard job as reeve in Lunden. He took some hits but nothing serious. Erke massaged Stowes the muscles of his nape, after his friend won the fights.  
„Look at all these dumb faces! They start to understand that a Godsman could be as strong as a drengr.“ He lowered his voice. „Just two more battles. I will wait until the final starts. Sven will be more distracted and I could try to get some informations about him. Make sure to win time for me.“  
Stowe nodded. „Erke?“  
„Sparrowheart?“  
„Watch yourself. Don’t get into any danger without me.“  
„Aye.“

…

The problem with danger was that Erke was some kind of magnet for it. Since he had been a child, danger had followed him and as a reeve danger was like a second name.  
Something went terribly wrong at the moment Sven announced the final fighter.  
„My dearest people of Lunden. My friends. Behold! We have reached the final round and at this point things need to be more interesting. In the one corner we have Sto the Godsman!“ Some people applauded and shouted.  
„But his opponent won’t be Claus the Strong who won all the other fights. We need an extra challenge, so please welcome the final fighter: Bjoern Baker!“  
A very tall man made his way through the crowd and cracked his knuckles. Stowe swallowed. Erke wasn’t found anywhere, so he started his secret mission. Time. That was the only thing his love had asked for. Stowe loosened his shoulder muscles and went up to his opponent. The other man had dark eyes and...that was strange. His body shape told Stowe that he was a very strong and maybe brutal man, but in his eyes he could see kindness. Nothing you would normally see in a mercenary’s eyes.

…

Erke had snuck past Sven’s guards and inside his private rooms next to the old warehouse. He didn’t have the courage to light a candle, so he tried to find something suspicious in the dark. Only one little window was spending light to the room, but the moon was behind clouds.  
„Dark like in a troll’s arse“, he muttered his earlier thought. He had to hurry, Stowe’s fight could end any second and to be honest he really wanted to watch his lover fight. It was a rare sight and a bare breasted sweaty Stowe – how could he NOT want to see that?  
„C‘mon, Sven. Where are your secrets? I know for certain that you are up to something.“  
Erke opened a chest, when he heard a quiet sound of steps. He froze and listened. No more steps. Maybe it was just his imagination. He strode through the room, trying to read some notes in the sparse moonlight, when he felt the aura of another person. He turned around, exactly at the moment, when something sharp cut the air where he had stood one second ago.  
He couldn’t see who the other guy was, but his silhouette and smell reminded him of a norseman. He pulled the hidden knife out of his boot. 

…

The first stroke hit Stowe hard in his stomach and he gasped. This man was an excellent boxer, skillful and strong. But not as fast as Stowe. He started a tackle, but the other man blocked it easily. They surrounded each other, like the other man was also playing for time. Who was Bjoern Baker? He had never seen him in Lunden, nor heard his name. Stowe struck and while the man tried to block it, he switched the direction and punched him in the liver. Bjoern grunted. He managed to reach out for Stowe, but the reeve managed to avoid the arms. At this moment he could get a better look at the belt the man was wearing. There were two ravens on it. This symbol was damn familiar!

…

It was too dark for a fight and the stranger was astonishingly quiet in his movements. Erke avoided an attack, stumbled against a chair and lost his balance. When he meet the floor, he managed to roll over and get on his feet again. Too late. The stranger was behind him and something sharp and cold touched his neck. He slowly raised his hands to show his opponent that he wouldn’t fight back, noticing the crucifix in his left hand. When had he taken Stowe’s chain out of his pocket?  
The stranger also seemed to notice the chain. He grabbed the crucifix and held it up to the window’s light.  
„Stowe?“, a familiar voice asked behind him.  
„Guess again, Wolfkissed.  
„By Odin’s beard, Erke?! I tried to kill you.“  
„Yeah and I am very curious how you would explain that to Stowe.“  
The blade on his neck disappeared and Erke could turn around to look Eivor right in the face.  
„Eivor. It is always good to see you. What brings you to Lunden?“  
The drengr reached out for something on the tables and hid it in his bag. „I was here for this seal. Sven is making deals with an enemy of my clan, but I needed some evidence. With this seal I could grab him by his balls.“  
He smiled at Erke. „Lets drink some Met together, but first I need to free my friend out of the boxing competition.  
„Wait, your friend?“, Erke shouted in surprise. „But Stowe is in the final round to earn time for me.“  
The two norseman looked at each other for one second and rushed outside Sven’s rooms.

…

Stowe pressed a cold piece of wet fabric against his temple while they were all sitting in Erke’s home. „Your friend really knows how to throw a punch. I thought I could see angels.“  
„He means the Valkyries of his god“, Erke explained and handed Eivor and his friend a mug of ale.  
„So, you are Bjoern Baker?“  
„Tarben“, the tall man answered. „I am just a normal baker. I am very sorry, Stowe. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. Eivor has told me a lot about you two and your adventures.“  
„Nice to hear, but I think he missed to tell us something about you, Tarben the Baker“, said Erke as he tured towards Eivor.  
“Since when are you adventuring with others?”  
„Tarben is not just ‚someone‘“, Eivor explained and placed his hand over Tarben’s hand. „He is my lover and I wanted to introduce him to both of you. Well, but under different circumstances.“  
„Skol! I will drink to Eivor Wolfkissed who finally found his mate. Lucky for me, he will not flirt with my Sparrowheart again“, Erke laughed and raised his mug.  
Tarben raised an eyebrow like there was a question standing in the room.  
Erke laughed louder. „I bet he never told you this story! It was during his first time in Lunden, when he had just run into Stowe and after a short fight against some trolls, he tried to give him compliments.“  
Stowe pressed his elbow into Erke’s side. „Hush, my love. Let’s just celebrate our reunion.“  
„Aye. I will be quiet for now, but when I am drunk, I will tell every embarrassing story I can remember about Eivor to Tarben.“

…

It was nearly dawn when they all finally went to sleep.  
Eivor and Tarben were snoring in one corner of the room, while Erke still ran his fingers through Stowe’s beautiful hair. „You know, this one bruise on your temple suits you very well. It makes you look like a real drengr.“  
„Next time you want me to join a boxing competition, I will refuse it.“  
„Oh c‘mon, Sparrowheart. This evening was fun and if we were alone in this room, i would definitely climb you. You looked so good in that warehouse. But you really need to change your battlename. Godsman is a little lame.“  
Stowe caressed Erke’s cheek. „You should be more thankful to my God. Eivor told me that he spared your life because he recognised my crucifix. It saved you.“  
Erke murmured something intohis short beard.  
„What was that, my love?“  
„Maybe your god is not that stupid. I will thanks him tomorrow. While I climb his best Christian.“  
Stowe sighed.  
„Why have I lost my heart to such a fool?“  
„Because this fool is very handsome and my cock has the perfect shape for your a-“  
„Just close your eyes and sleep!“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven is not done with Erke and Stowe just yet... but how will they react when he finally gets his dirty hands on Stowe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank [ Mothfluff ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff) again for beta-reading and ‘un-weirding’ my sentences. A collection of ‘worst/funniest mistakes’ is coming, I guess. :D
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [ castielsangel_x ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x) , because she writes such good Assassin’s Creed fic and it made me so happy to hear another chapter of “we'll take all our clothes off one piece at a time” was coming.
> 
> And this chapter is also dedicated to Miko. Because she is the Evie to my inner Jacob Frye (and the rooks).

It was a deep but also soft kiss. The kind of kiss which sends butterflies through your stomach, makes your heart beat faster and lets you smile like a dumb troll.

Erke relished these peaceful moments. No fights, no drunken troublemakers, no Lunden. Only soft lips and the taste of sage, whose leaves were chewed by Stowe every morning. 

"Erke?" Oh how he loved the way Stowe whispered his name. He deepened the kiss, pulled his arms around the beautiful man on his lap and stroked up his spine. 

"Erke!" The adressed one tried to bite into his tasty lips, but Stowe bent himself away.

"What?", growled Erke und opened his eyes. The other reeve ranhis fingers through Erke’s loosened hair. 

"We are already late. You promised Master Hammer to help him today. And we also need to help rebuild this city."

"The buildings will not run away. There is still enough time." He wanted to kiss Stowe again, but his lover stopped his face by putting both his hands on Erke’s cheeks. 

"The cock has crowed two times already. "

"Let the poultry scream as much at it wants. I am more interested in making you scream." 

"Not now. We really need to hurry. You are not even dressed yet."

Erke snarled in frustration and rolled his eyes. "The norns crossed our threads but it’s not easy to be with you. My testicles will fall off if I don’t use them more often."

"They seemed fine to me yesterday. I could check them for you - in the evening. C'mon! We truly need to hurry."

...

The sun began to set when the two reeves finally ended their work for the day. Erke wiped off the sweat on his forehead and sniffes his clothes. He needed to clean himself. He may look and live like a drengr but he never enjoyed to smell like one. "Let’s take a bath together at my house", he offered to his lover, but Stowe seemed to be kind of nervous.  
"What bothers you, Sparrowheart?"  
"I haven’t prayed yet. I need to visit Saint Paul’s Church."

"Don’t you think your god will be happy to rest one day?" Erke’s faces brightened up. "Or you could pray in my bed again. Remember last time. I loved how you shouted 'oh god, oh god'."  
"I have mercy with your gods. It must be hard to listen to this amount of stupidity everyday."   
"Thats why I don’t pray. If they lead my arm in battle, that suffices." His smile became softer.  
"I know how important your god is to you. If you wish, I’ll accompany you to church. Or I make use of the time and heat up some buckets of water."  
"Your offer sounds great. I will meet you at your house as soon as possible. It will not take long."

...

"In nomine patri et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen."  
Stowe ended his prayer and crossed himself. He kissed the crucifix in his hand and regarded his treasure. It was a normal wooden crucifix on a leathern chain. But because he was friends with Erke and Eivor and because these two were sometimes drunken, childish, insensitive heathens, in a moment of carelessness, they had stolen his chain and scored in the rune 'E'. E for Erke and Eivor. Two trolls, one rune.   
It made Stowe smile.

  
"Well, well, well. He really IS a Godsman!"  
Stowe woke from his thoughts and noticed three men. One was coming up to him, while the other two stood behind him like guards.

“Sven Ivarson”, he murmured. He and Erke still hadn't found evidence for his criminal work. And without, there was no legal reason to banish Sven.

“I am surprised to meet you in a church”, Stowe started the conversation.

“It’s just a building like every other low pub in Lunden. Nothing special nor necessary.” Ivar snuffled his nose and spat snot at the ground.

Stowe tightened the grip around his crucifix and tried to stay calm.

“If you don’t know how to behave in a church you shouldn’t enter one.”

Sven laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

“But there is no better place to find Sto the Godsman. Or should I say Stowe, reeve of the west? Did you think I wouldn’t recognize you or my dear friend Erke Bodilsson? And did you believe that I wouldn’t notice a missing seal? Some little birds told me Erke and a stranger were seen near my private rooms. That means both of you stole my belonging. I want you to return it.”

“I don’t know something about a seal, a stranger or your private rooms. Yes, Erke and I joined your boxing competition. Because we were bored.”

“Tse tse tse. Such a filthy lie inside this holy church. You know there are ways to find the truth. Painful, but very successful ways.”

Stowe tried to draw the sword he was always carrying, but his arm sunk down when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. The world began to darken and all that was left was the sound of a victorious laughter.

...  
  


Erke looked up into the sky while he carried two more buckets of water inside his house. The moon had started to rise but there was no sight of his beloved. Maybe Stowe had met someone? He poured the water inside the tub and mixed it with hot water from the kettle. He also added some herbs and a nice smell arose. This was his understanding of romantic. A nice tub of water for his sparrowheart who always started to blush while taking a bath together. Erke put his hand inside the water and swirled it around. The only thing missing was Stowe.

  
...

There was a squeak and the sound of tiny paws running. It was cold and dark, the smell of moss and moisture reached Stowe’s nostrils. His head hurt. He could feel the dirty fabric covering his eyes and as he tried to move his hands, there was also something bound around his wrists. He tried to recap what had happened. One of Sven’s men must have knocked him out and kidnapped him. But why? Because of the seal? Eivor had told them that the seal was evidence for an alliance between Sven and someone who wants to harm the Northman’s clan. Was it all about the Order of the Ancients? Eivor was sure they had killed all members who had tried to assume the power in Lunden. Maybe they had just cut one of the hydra’s heads.

His thoughts began to circle when footsteps began to be heard. The door opened with an unpleasant creak.

“Seems you’re awake, reeve of the west”, Sven said and Stowe could hear the smirk in his tone.

“Seems like it”, Stowe repeated.

Sven laughed.

“I understand why Erke likes you. A Saxon who knows how to talk to a Dane.”

Erke. With the sound of that name an insidious fear began to grow in Stowe’s heart. How long had he been unconscious? Was Erke also captured? Because of the blindfold he wasn’t able to guess if it was day- or nighttime.

“What do you want from me? Is it because of the seal you had mentioned? Or is it because of my boxing skills?”

“You can play the ignoramus as much as you want. Like I had promised you, I know a lot of options to make you tell the truth. Believe me when I’m saying that you don’t want to try them. Or would you start talking if I bring Erke in here? Maybe you start to sputter if I break every single finger of his?”

“Where is Erke?”, Stowe asked immediately.

“No need to fear, reeve Stowe. Your beloved fellow was not captured. Can you guess the reason?”

Sven must have leant his upper body forward, because his voice was near Stowe`s ear and he could feel his warm breath.

“Because I don't just want him to die. I want him to break. He should feel all the pain I had felt in the last years after he had betrayed me. When he started to interact with you and Tryggr while I had to live on the streets. You’re not even a Dane but something had started to fascinate him. Since you both became reeves you’re never seen apart. I’ve known him for years and I know exactly that physical wounds won’t hurt him. But he will be very very sad if I hurt his friend.”

Before Stowe had time to digest this information, a brutal punch hit him in his stomach. He squirmed with pain and he couldn’t breathe for some seconds. He gasped for air.

“And this, little Stowe, is just the beginning.”

…

Erke tried to focus his thoughts. Stowe hadn’t shown up last evening and after he had searched the church, he had found the crucifix. It had laid on the ground next to a brownish-red stain. Dried blood.

The Dane immediately had started to send warriors to all parts of Lunden, to search in every little corner. He had also sent a pigeon with a small note towards Ravenstorpe. Maybe Eivor could help him.

Erke kissed the wooden crucifix in his hand. Not to show his loyalty to Stowe’s God. It was a gesture to calm himself down and to be connected with his love. What had happened to the other reeve? And by Odin’s beard, which bastard dared to lay a finger on his partner?

…

Tarben was baking bread when an elegant pigeon landed on his windowsill. The bird cooed for attention and looked at the baker hoping for seeds. Synin croaked from the rooftop and flew down next to the smaller bird. The pigeon beat its wings and fled onto Tarben’s shoulder.

“Synin, you scared our guest. Hush, little pigeon. Show me what you got at your feet.” The baker opened the small note and read it. His eyes widened. He wiped his floured hand on his trousers and went to his bed. Between the blanket and fur slept Eivor.

“Eivor, my love. We got some bad news.”

The sleeping one murmured something and opened his blue eyes.

“If Vili wants to try out holding his breath for 5 minutes again, just let him drown.” The warrior reached his hand out to stroke Traben’s cheek. “You could stay with me in bed.”

Tarben grabbed Eivor’s hand gently away from his face.

“I wish it would be one of Vili’s stupid ideas. But it’s a note from Erke. Stowe is missing and he assumes he could be kidnapped. He also wrote that Sven has left Lunden, maybe to get back the seal you had stolen from him.”

Eivor sat straight up in the bed in less than one second.

“This stinking ass of a troll! I assumed him to be part of the Order of the Ancient and Hytham agreed with me. I am such a fool! We shouldn’t have left Lunden without killing him.”

He grabbed his clothes and armour and started to get dressed.

“I need to ride to Lunden. Was the note send by a pigeon? Good, I will answer him immediately. Wait, if Sven’s destination is Ravenstorpe I can’t leave. We should meet each other nearby.”

…

Every single part of his body hurt. Sven had beat him up in the worst way. There was a taste of iron in his mouth, but luckily none of his teeth were damaged or lost. The blindfold still covered his eyes and he couldn’t move a muscle. He hadn’t revealed any information so he was sure that Sven would try it again another time. Maybe he really would kill him.

Death. Death was all around him from the start. His parents had died early and in a city like Lunden there was always someone laying dead in a dark alleyway. The monks had taught him to believe in paradise. A better place in heaven at God’s side. He was never afraid of death, because as a proper Christian he would never go to hell. His heart tightened. There would be no Erke. As a heathen his goal was going to Valhalla and Stowe was sure Erke would get there. There was little time on earth to be with his love and a whole eternity without him.

“Please God”, he started his prayer, “I will not fight back when you are calling me to your side, just give me more time with him. I know he´s not a Christian, but please watch over him and if I’m gonna die today, give him strength and comfort him with your kindness and love. In nomine patri et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen.”

  
  


Time passed. One of Sven’s man entered his prison from time to time to give him some water.

“How much time has passed?”, he once asked Sven, when he came visiting him to repeat the questions and the torture.

“Are you hoping for someone to rescue you? First they need to find this hideout, little Stowe. We had already left Lunden for 5 days when you were unconscious. I am sorry I hadn’t told you earlier. But it is not my style to give prisoners a lot of information. Unless I am planing to kill them.”

Two big hands grabbed Stowe in a brusque way and placed him on his feet. He tried to stand on his own, but 5 days without food had weakened him and he fell down on his knees.  
“Get him out of here, Lothar. I am not a monster. I don’t kill my victims in nasty cabins like this. It will be more gentle to give him a last view of the outside world.”

Lothar lifted Stowe and the reeve moaned painfully. Fresh cold air touched his face and he smelled wet grass and the smoke of a campfire. The ground outside was moist and when the blindfold was removed, the bright sunlight hurt his eyes. He blinked. The world around him was full of color and it seemed to be one of the nicest days in Engaland. Sven stood in front of him and placed his boot on Stowe’s shoulder.

“We are still in Mercia. Near a small village called Ravenstorpe”, Sven explained. “I guess you know this place, because some little bird told me, that a dear friend of yours lives there. And it seems to be a coincidence that this drengr called Eivor had also joined my boxing competition. On the same day my seal had vanished.”

“I don’t know someone with this name. It must be a mistake.”

The boot left his shoulder and found his way into his face. Stowe tilted backwards on the ground.

“I have enough of your lies. Fortunately I don’t need to deal with you ever again.”

Another man stepped in Stowe’s sight. He was wearing a dirty robe and his hair was gray and stood up wildly.

“Meet Graybold, the alchemist. He is just a charlatan, but he is the best in getting information. I promised him to let him experiment with you in exchange of his services. He is a specialist for poisons.”

Graybold giggled strangely. Stowe saw that there were no teeth in the charlatan’s mouth.

The sound of a blown horn resounded through the forest.  
“That’s my signal to leave. Goodbye, little Stowe. It will be a pleasure to kill Eivor and I absolutely hope to also meet Erke. I need to settle a score with him.”

Sven nodded and his warriors drew their axes and left the hideout. Sven waved mockingly in Stowe’s direction, mounted his horse and vanished out of the reeve’s sight.

Graybold rubbed his hands. “Now it is my turn. I always wanted to test the effect of the fruits of ivy on humans.”

…

Erke and Eivor had met each other near Ravenstorpe, the opposite direction of Sven’s hideout. They had started to work out a plan when the sound of a horn tore the peaceful silence of the forest apart. Shortly after that, another horn repeated.

“Son of a Jötnar! Sven must be nearby”, Eivor cursed and climbed on his horse. “The second horn was the alarm signal of Ravenstorpe. I need to protect my clan!”

Erke didn’t hesitate one second and gave his horse the spurs. “I prayed to the gods to serve me Sven alive on a silver plate. If he really is attacking your clan, I don’t allow you to kill him. He is all mine.”

“Aye.”

...

Because of Erke’s note, the citizens of Ravenstorpe were well prepared for the ambush. Sven was naive enough to attack with just 15 warriors, which were slayed in a few minutes. Sven as the leader was captured and bound, and also a young warrior who couldn’t be older than 15 winters.

They brought the prisoners next to the docks near the Jomsvikings’ house. Eivor and Erke took the lead of the interrogation while the other vikings surrounded them.

“Sven Ivarson. Long time no see”, hissed Erke and spat next to Sven at the ground.

The other Dane laughed.

“You amuse me, reeve Erke.” Sven pronounced the name like it was a rotten rat in his mouth.

“I knew exactly you were in bed with these Norwegians. And one of you stole my precious seal.”

“I did this”, Eivor admitted. “You are a member of the Order of the Ancients and this seal proves it. Before my friend will murder you, we have some questions.”

Sven grinned.

“May I guess? You want to ask me where your little friend might be? Pardon me, but I will never tell you. But I can tell you how loud he screamed during the torment. Did you know that he-”

Erke stepped forward, swung his axe, but Eivor stopped him.

“Easy, Erke. We first need information.”

The reeve tightened the grip around his axe and his knuckles became pale.

“This bastard doesn’t deserve the easy way. Let me cut off his fingers and when he doesn’t start talking I will make a blood eagle out of him.”

The younger warrior winced and Eivor focussed him.

“You, young warrior. How old are you?”

“Sixteen winters”, he answered quietly.

“If we kill you now, you will never reach Valhalla. You will find yourself in the cold fields of Helheim. Is this what you want? To die without honor?”

The viking shook his head.

“There is a chance to let you go. Answer our questions and I will show mercy and spare your life.”

“If you dare to-” Sven tried to interrupt, but Erke hit the shaft of his axe against Sven’s temple. The Dane became silent.

“Talk, child! Where is Stowe, the reeve of Lunden?”

The young viking swallowed.

“In our hideout in the northwest. You can reach it in a short time. It is near the fork of the river, by a hill with three willows on it. We had left him there with...with...” He swallowed harder.

“He was alive the last time I saw him. But Graybold is with him, he is an alchemist.”

Sven started to laugh loudly.  
“Hurry up, Erke! I bet you will find your friend as dead as Tryggr. Poison is such a painful way of dying.”

This time, Eivor didn’t stopp Erke when he swung his axe and bashed the shiv inside Sven’s neck.

  
  


…

Graybold shrieked in surprise when the vikings arrived at the hideout. He tried to run away, but a thrown axe hit him between his shoulder blades and he sunk down.

“Stowe!”

Erke jumped off his horse and ran to the dead looking body. Stowe laid on his side and Erke gently turned him on his back.  
“No”, the Dane whispered. Stowe’s skin was pale like dust, his lips were discolored in purple, a black substance still at the corner of his mouth. A part of his lip was swollen, as well as one of his eyes. There were bruises all over his body. He didn’t seem to breathe.

“Stowe”, Erke said in a caring tone and he gently ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed inside his pocket and placed the crucifix on his chest.

“I hope you are now in a place without any pain. Your God must be happy to have such a noble man at his side now.”

He laid his forehead against Stowe’s and paused there for a while.

“Erke.” The weight of Eivor’s hand on his shoulder woke him out of his misery.

“I had never imagined him to die like this. He is not like us. He doesn’t want to die in stupid fights. But this is… even worse. He didn’t deserve this.”

“Erke, let me have a look at him. Maybe it is not too late.” Eivor wanted to push the Dane away, but the reeve was like a rock.

“Don’t say stupid things like this! It is too late! He doesn’t breathe!”

“Erke!”, Eivor said more vigorous and gestured Tarben to care for Erke. He bent over Stowe, took his pulse and laid his ear on his chest.

“He is not dead!”, Eivor declared. “But he needs a seer! Randvi, ride to Valka, she must be prepared! Tarben, help me carry him.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, there will be another chapter! Mainly because I want to write some scenes with Erke and Stowe in Ravenstorpe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big THANK YOU to my personal Holy Grail in beta-rading!   
>  Mothfluff  without you, there wouldn’t be any chapter without mistakes in tenses, grammar or phrases.
> 
> And thanks to every reader which I could made smile with this story. I am sure, this will be not my last FF about Erke/Stowe.  
> A big thank you goes to Ana_Kerie, kougaluv and eightcavaliers. Your kind comments mean the world to me!

Erke was outside the bakery pacing up and down in front of the closed door. He could hear Valka’s hushed voice, footsteps and Stowe’s gasps. This whole situation seemed absurd. His heart tightened, he was nervous, he was relived about Stowe not being dead but there was also a bunch of negative emotions. Worry, anxiety, the absolute fear of losing his beloved again. 

“Erke”, Eivor says his friend’s name in the most soothing way. 

“He will be fine. Valka ist the best seer I have ever met. She has cured poison victims before.”

Erke stopped, his hand placed on the wooden door. His fingers followed the contours of deep notches.  
“I know, I just...just...” The reeve sighed.   
“I shouldn’t think too much. I just can’t believe what has happened to him, that he is still alive and we have finally found him. And now he is inside this house and I can do nothing. He would pray but I can’t find any words and I don’t know how to talk to his god. By the way, why are there notches on the door. Is your village ambushed by enemies that often?”

Eivor coughed slightly and looked in an other direction. His cheeks seemed to blush.   
Erke raised an eyebrow.   
“You act like it has something to do with your long lost virginity.”  
“Ehm...no. It is just...something stupid.”  
“You can’t expect me to believe that. I will not stop asking till you tell me the whole story.”  
The drengr rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“The notches are made by Vili’s axe. Sometimes Tarben and I can get a little too vocal while having...you know. When Vili wakes up because of us, he always throws his axe at the door to shut us up.”  
Erke’s eyes widened and he started to laugh.   
“That really is one of the stupidest stories I have ever heard. Eivor Wolf-kissed, the strongest drengr in Engaland and blessed by the gods, gets too vocal in bed so a friend has to throw an axe at his door. I really need to tell Stowe. This is hilarious! I want to meet that man, Vili. I must thank him for making me laugh like I haven’t laughed for days.”

“Don’t encourage this Arse-stick. Since he joined our Drakkar’s crew he has become more and more of a pain in my ass.”  
“Isn’t this what good friends are for? You may think I am here because of Stowe, but the very truth is, I am only in Ravenstorpe to annoy you the best I can.”  
Eivor put his arm around Erke’s shoulder and squeezed it friendly.   
“I knew I could count on you. It’s good to see you smile again.”

The door opened and the seer met their eyes. “He fell asleep. I managed to remove most of the poison from his body, but he is still very weak. He needs all the rest he can get and he needs to eat. He will survive, if he gets his strength back.”  
“Can we see him?”, Eivor asked.   
“Yes. I will prepare more potions. He`s feverish. You need to switch the cold compresses from time to time. I don’t think he will wake up in the next few hours. But if he does, he needs to drink the soup I have prepared. Even if he doesn’t like it.”

Both men nodded in agreement and entered the bakery. Tarben was standing in front of his bed, which was now Stowe’s place to regenerate. He stepped aside, letting Erke kneel next to his love.   
Stowe’s face and body had been cleaned, the bruises looked more reddish on his pale skin. Erke gently lifted the blankt. A lot of bandags were wrapped around his wounds and the reeve could smell Valka’s herbal salve.

“Stowe”, Erke whispered and caressed his cheek. He had never seen his love this weak before.   
“I’ve killed Sven. He can never touch you again. I also wrote letters to our friends in Lunden. They will take care of the city while we stay here. I am sure you will like Ravenstorpe. Eivor truly did a great job. So...ehm...get well soon.”  
There was a timid knock on the door and a young Saxon entered the room. Erke got on his feet as Eivor greeted the villager.   
“This is Rowan. He works in the stables”, the drengr introduced the man.  
“I heard that a friend of yours got badly wounded and that he`s a Christian. I though...maybe...I am not a priest but if you agree I could speak a prayer for him. To get better soon with God’s help.”  
“He really would like that”, Erke approved and moved aside. 

.....

Like Valka had predicted, Stowe didn’t wake up the whole day. Eivor offered Erke to show him around, but the reeve wanted to stay at Stowe’s side. A lot of villagers came by to asked if they could help and Erke noticed how close everyone in this clan was to each other. There were also three kids which brought a chain made out of daisies and a big wolflike dog who laid down near the fireplace and started his watch.   
At nighttime Tarben and Eivor left to go inside the longhouse, where they would sleep, as long as Stowe rested in the bakery. Erke was given a blanket and straw to put on the ground, so that he could sleep next to the other reeve. He thought he would never find some sleep, but as soon as his head touched the pillow, his eyes fell shut.

The sound of someone moaning and a dog’s whimper woke him up. It was still dark outside and inside the bakery and Erke needed a moment to get himself together. He sensed Dwolfg’s furry body next to him and the dog tried to comfort someone on the bed.   
“Stowe”, Erke whispered and fumbled for the candle which he lit. He placed it on the coffer next to him and stood up. The cold compress on Stowe’s forehead was askew, his face and body looked sweaty and his body was shaking. 

“N-No”, the ill one gasped and buried his finger in the blanket. Dwolfg whimpered again and prodded Stowe with his snout.   
“Easy, Stowe”, Erke murmured and ran his fingers through the dark hair.   
“D-Don’t touch me”, the other reeve begged and rolled his head away.   
“Stowe, it’s okay. It’s me, Erke. I’m here. No one can harm you. It’s just a nightmare.”  
Whatever Stowe was dreaming about, it must be horrible, because the shaking of his body started to grow and his face grimaced like he was in pain.   
Erke tightened his grip around Stowe’s shoulder and placed the other hand on his cheek.   
“Stowe! Wake up. It’s just a nightmare. I’m here with you. You’re not longer alone”, he repeated.  
“Please. Wake up.”

Stowe’s movements relaxed and his eyelids fluttered. His eyes opened.  
“Erke?”, he asked with a thin voice before he started to cough.   
“Thank all gods, Sparrowheart!” Erke felt a big weight fall off his heart and he never imagined to be so happy just from hearing his name.   
“Wait, I’ll give you some water.” He helped his beloved to sit up and held a small bowl against his lips so he could drink.  
After a few sips Stowe sank back on the bed and sighed, his eyes closed again, but he was still awake.

“Where am I?”  
“In Ravenstorpe. We brought you here, after we found you.”  
“Isn’t it Eivor’s home?”  
“It is. And you will absolutely like it. It is not as beautiful as Lunden and I do miss the buildings and the crowds of people but this village will match your taste.”  
A soft smile rose on Stowe’s Lips.   
“Sounds good.” He opened his eyes and looked at Erke. The drengr bit on his lower lip and tried to hold himself back, but to see Stowe awake and hearing him speak set off an explosion of joy inside his heart.  
He laid his forehead against Stowe’s, placed both hands around his face and took a deep breath. He felt tears building up. He blinked and smiled.   
“My Sparrowheart. My Stowe”, he murmured and kissed his rough lips. A cold hand ran though his own hair. 

“Erke. I’m sorry for making you worry.”  
“No. It wasn’t your fault. If I had accompanied you to the church-”  
“Stop that.” Stowe’s voice sounded stronger than before.  
“Don’t even think about that. Don’t make yourself feel guilty. I am just glad to have you around me again.”  
Erke kissed Stowe again, before he broke away from his lover, grabbed the cold compress and put it in fresh cool water then placed it on his forehead again.  
“You have a bad fever, but Valka fixed you together.”  
“Who is Valka?”  
“The seer. She truly is an impressive woman.”  
“And who is this fluffy ball with the wet snout which is poking me the whole time?”  
“Oh, that’s Dwolfg. She has watched you the whole day. Good girl!”   
Erke petted her head and as soon as Stowe lifted his hand a little, Dwolfg jumped on the bed and placed herself on Stowe’s lap to get petted.   
“Dwolfg, no! He is injured. Get off!”  
“Let her be, Erke. She reminds me of a dear friend of mine who also uses every moment to jump on me.”  
“I have no idea whom you are talking about”, Erke smiled.   
Stowe placed his hand on Dwolfgs back and tried to pet her fur, but he hadn’t regained his strength. He looked at Erke.

“I was afraid to never see you again. I wasn’t afraid of dying even if it would be a painful death, but I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about you. I saw your face every time I closed my eyes and I just wanted to hear your voice one last time.”

“You will hear my voice more often, because you will get better soon. And you will never get kidnapped again.”  
“Erke, I told you-”  
“No. Let me talk, please. Do you remember what you made me promise you?”

“Never to mix mead and ale in one mug?”

“Yeah...beside that.”

“Never to mock a bull just to see if you can run faster than him?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” 

Stowe smiled softly.   
“I made you promise me to never get in any danger without me.”

“That applies to you, too. I know that the both of us will get in danger again and again and again. And I also know that most of it will be my fault but I am fine with this as long as we are together. I want to protect you and I want to be protected by you. When the time comes for me to go to Valhalla, I will die with you by my side. I don’t want to find you tortured and poisoned again in a random part of Mercia. Let me be beside you. Forever.”

"Erke. I don't deserve you."

"You deserve the whole world, Sparrowheart. And especially-"  
"- your genitals?"   
"What?! No. I mean yes. Absolutely. But that wasn't what I was going to say."

The other reeve chuckled and welcomed Erke's lips.  
He closed his eyes and felt that this conversation had overstrained him.

"Erke, I need to rest. Will you be here, when I wake up?"  
"I will not leave your side. Dwolfg and I will take care of you and when you're awake, you need to eat Valka's soup to regain your strength."

"Can't wait for...it."  
Stowe's breath was quiet but steady as he fell asleep and also Dwolfg yawned and rested her head on her paws.   
Erke placed a gente kiss on Stowe's hand, before he laid himself down.

...

The reeve of the east was rudely awakened by someone who sang - loudly and out of tune.

"By Odin’s wisdom, who wants to send us to Helheim with this voice?"  
One look at Stowe showed him, that the other reeve was still asleep, but Dwolfg whimpered.

The door opened and Eivor and Tarben entered the bakery.  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well? How is Stowe?"  
"After we both heard this chant, he might have died. I don't know what you guys feed your poultry but this cock is truly sick."

Eivor started to laugh and shouted out of the window.  
"Hey, Arse-Stick! Your singing scares our guests!"  
The chant stopped and an amused voice answered.  
"Maybe it was your ugly face which scared them, Wolfkissed."  
"Please excuse me. I need to teach Vili a lesson", Eivor excused himself before he left.  
Tarben shook his head in amusement and started his work as a baker.

Erke woke Stowe by gently kiaaing his cheek and closed eyelids.   
"Please tell me it is you, Erke and not Dwolfg", Stowe whispered and opened his eyes. The dog wagged its tail and tried to lick Stowe's face, but the other man thrust her aside and off the bed.   
"Are my kisses that wet, Sparrowheart?"  
"No. I just wanted to see you smile."

Erke took a bowl of water and another with Valka’s soup and helped his beloved eating it, before he started cleaning the wounds. His expression darkened as he saw all the bruises, scratches, wounds and burn on this precious body.  
"Erke", Stowe said after noticing the painful glare in Erke's eyes.  
"It may seem worse than it is. Does these wounds make me look like a drengr? You liked the last bruise at my temple."  
Erke bit his lower lip.  
This weren't wounds of honor. It was a mess. A shame. His friend hadn't had any chance to defend himself or to strike back. It made Erke sad and frustrated him. He wanted to scream, that this whole world was unfair and Stowe was the last person who this should happen to.   
He swallowed and kept inside what he wanted to say.  
"You are already a drengr, Sparrowheart. I just...I need to go outside. Let the wounds breathe for a moment. I will put bandages around them after I'm getting back."  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
"No. I just need fresh air."

He left the bakery and took a deep breath outside. His heart beat in a fast pace and he massaged his temples.  
"Focus", he told himself and followed the path to his right. Going on patrol had always calmed him down in Lunden.   
The only big problem was the size of Raventrope. It was absolutely tiny. Erke counted 21 buildings, nothing compared to his hometown. He absolutely adored living in a big city with all the strangers and close friends. Buildings made of stone, the colosseum, Merchants and ships from all around Engaland. He didn't need a lot of nature, unlike Stowe, who had enjoyed their trip to sudsexe to help free Sigurd.

He went on every path in the village three times and his frustration grew even bigger.   
“Fucking stupid nature”, he cursed while kicking a little stone out of his way. There wasn’t even a pub around here, just a brewery where he couldn’t buy something. He kicked another stone out of his way and growled.

“Sounds like someone has a deep aversion against innocent little stones.”   
A man appeared in his sight. He was bigger than Erke or Eivor, with broad shoulders, short dark hair and northern tattoos all over his forearms.   
“What have these little fellows done to you?”  
“If you can give me someone’s neck to break, I may let these stones live in harmony and peace.”  
The man scratched his beard. 

“I can’t offer you a human neck, but if you want to join my hunt, you’re very welcome.”  
“What are you up to?”  
“There are rumors about a bear. Not a normal one. This one is bigger, blessed by the gods. I want to take him down and prove my strength.”  
“None of the clan will give you company?”  
“I can handle it myself. But you seem to need a good hunt. You’re in, Stone-foe?”  
“If you never call me that again, it would be a pleasure. I’m Erke Bodilsson from Lunden.”  
“Vili Hemmingson.”  
“The Arse-Stick? Damn, Eivor told me a lot about you.”   
Erkes eyes widened.  
“Wait a second. You were the horrible singer this morning!”

...

Stowe chuckled while he watched Erke clean his own bruise on his cheek.  
“Tell me again what happened, when you found the bear.”  
Erke sighed and rolled his eyes. He absolutely deserved the teasing.  
"When we came near a small lake, we traced a paw print. It seemed to belong to a normal sized bear but maybe this animal was part of a group. We followed. Near the water sat a brown bear and next to it rested the biggest bear I have ever seen in my life."

"That's what you assumed." Stowe's smile widened.

"Indeed. Vili and I split up to surround the bears. I snuck through the undergrowth, trying to make no sound. I took up my position, tightened the grip around my staff."  
Stowe's shoulders started shaking.  
"Villi nodded, I broke into a run, ready to attack. I swung my weapon, the staff nearly hit the animal’s head, when suddenly a wild voice roared. 'Don't you dare lay one finger on my Honeyboo!'"

Stowe burst out in laughter.

"Don't blame me, Sparrowheart."  
"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"The voice came out of the lake and when I turned I saw the largest woman alive. Naked from head to toe and wet from the water.  
I was so confused I let down my guard and with one punch she carried me off my feet. Her hands were like barrels and it felt like a rock kissed my forehead. She must be the daughter of a giant.  
When the stars in front of my eyes disappeared, I watched her put on the coat made of fur. In this moment I realized the big bear wasn't real. It was a stupid coat and this woman looked like a giant monster. When she bolted the other bear followed. Vili tried to catch her but she kicked his ass like Thor himself.   
This was the tale of Honeyboo, the Bear-Women and two beaten up fools."

Stowe laughed till he coughed, gasping for air.   
"Easy, my love." Erke tapped his back and reached him a mug of water.  
"You're still feverish. Slow down."   
Stowe had a sip before he gave the mug back.   
"It's good to see you fooling around, Erke. I was worried."  
Erke opened his mouth to say something, but Stowe interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"I may be wounded, but I am not blind. I noticed how you watched me, the charges in your eyes. It is more painful seeing you punishing yourself than getting tortured.   
Erke", Stowe grabbed his lover’s hand, "they are just flesh wounds, it will heal. I didn't let him get my mind. Don't let him break you. Don't let Sven win."  
There was a pause until Erke raised his voice again.  
"You're my weak spot, Sparrowheart, and I am sure he knew this. But you are also my strength. I shouldn't forget this."  
"And you're mine."  
"I though your god is your strength?"  
"Don't ruin this moment, Honeyboo."  
"Please, don't call me by this name."  
"Then you better make my mouth shut."  
"With pleasure."

Erke leaned forward, on hand placing at Stowes nape and kissed him. Slowly, relish, first with closed lips than more passonate. Stowe's mouth felt hotter than normal, it made Erke moan.  
"I whish I could take you right here, on this bed", he whispered against the soft lips.   
"Patience, my love. Give me a little more time to recover and I promise, you won't regret it."  
"I never regret anything when it comes to you."

...

“Drink! Drink! Drink!”  
“I’ll make you puke in the mead barrel, son of a Jötner!”  
“First you need to catch up, Stone-foe, this is my third mug!”

After some days had passed, Stowe was woken by shouting voices and a bark of laughter. He managed to get up. The bakery was empty, not even Tarben was inside. Did something happen? The laughter swelled and cheers were heard.   
Stowe was still unsteady on his own feet and he hadn’t tried to walk by himself for days. He braced his hands on the table and tried to find his balance. Little by little he set one foot for another, still shaky. 

It was a sunny day outside and the sunbeams warmed up his face. The cheers came from somewhere in front of him. He managed to walk his way to the docks and between the houses of the Jomsvikings, a bunch of warriors surrounded Vili and Erke, who were drinking mead out of a barrel.   
The reeves put down his empty mug first and the crowd rejoiced loudly.   
“I’ve told you not to mess with me, little man. There is no-one in all of Lunden who can keep up with me”, Erke triumphed. He sounded a little drunk and his cheeks had a reddish shade. 

“We will see next time”, Vili answered and started to laugh.  
“Eivor had warned me”, Stowe interrupted the competition. “If the both of you would team up as friends, we all will be doomed.”  
Erke’s eyes got wider and a smile brighter than the sunlight appeared on his face.   
“Sparrowheart! You’re on your feet again!” 

It sent an arrow straight to Stowe’s heart seeing his love this cheerful.   
“Still a little shaky”, he repeated. 

“Then let me support you. You need to see the village and all this grass around. There is so much annoying nature here, you will adore it. But don’t kick stones, or Vili will call you stupid names.”  
“You have earned every stupid name I will ever give you”, Vili laughed.  
“Said the man who drinks like a maiden. Let’s go, Stowe.”

Erke laid his arm around the other reeve’s hip and together they managed to go for a walk. He showed his beloved every building, the exhibits in Octavian’s museum and the beautiful small lake behind Valka’s cabin. 

Away from the village they sat down on a lovely hill and enjoyed the weather and calmness.   
“Raventrope is magnificent”, Stowe agreed and leant against Erke’s shoulder.   
“It is, but I still prefer Lunden.”  
“To many trees around here?”   
“And no rats! Damn, I even miss the surplus rats from the harbor.”   
“I’m sure Eivor will find a rat somewhere for you.”

Erke grinned and placed his finger under Stowe’s chin.  
“I can bear everything as long as you’re next to me. Even this boring hill.”  
“It’s not the hill’s fault to be boring. It’s up to the people on that hill.”  
“Is this an invitation?”  
“Would you accept one?”  
“You know exactly to whom you are speaking.”

Erke sealed Stowe’s lips and hummed in pleasure, when the other reeve’s fingers slid under his clothes touching his chest.  
“I’ve missed that so much”, he whispered, before placing his lips on Stowe’s neck, licking and kissing down to his collarbone.  
“Would you please shut up?”, Stowe asked amused as he grabbed Erke’s collar to pull him with him down to the grass. 

Erke smirked.   
“Have I ever told you about the notches in Tarben’s door? I’m sure I can make you moan louder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna read some smut?  
> The next days I will update a sequel, but not as a 4. chapter. It will be a oneshot. ;)
> 
> I’m always searching for inspiration, so if you have any request for Erke/Stowe, just ask, don’t be shy. Maybe I will write your request.
> 
> PS: Hands up for a 'we're all doomed' Erke & Vili friendship.  
> PPS: Seriously, never mix mead and ale in one mug!


End file.
